Unintended Part One
by IceGirl23
Summary: Fights usually end with an apology and a hug. Leo and Mikey's fight end with a sour note and Leo's sudden dissapearance. But when I find out Leo is in trouble, how far will Mikey go to help me and the others find Leo? Rated T because Im so paranoid. This will not have cover art until I find the right one!


Unintended Part One- Run for Revenge 

A/N- Welcome to my first ever fanfic! This is a story I decided to make...duh. Hey, where are you going? OK FINE! Here is the deal. If I get enough viewers via Fanfiction.net OR Wattpad, I will make this a comic! Yeah, I can do that! Oh well. Enough of me, get readin! 

Disclamer: I do not own TMNT. I only own myself, Lindsey and July. I will one day, and MIKEY AND LEO WILL RULE THE WORLD! (Insert cheering noises) 

"Hey, what the?" I say as Dr.PRANKENSTIEN throws a coconut on my head while I was sleeping! "Wake up, sleepyhead! Its Saturday!" Mikey says with a smile plastered on his face. Holding my forehead slowly, I got out of bed. "Morning Mikey!" I say, in my usual, enthusiastic self. "Morning AllyIzzie!" Mikey says, slowly falling of the wall (How did he get up there?) (Yes, AllyIzzie is me.) I blinked. (Duh! I would be a zombie if I dont) 

Master Splinter was meditating, like usual. July, April, and Lindsey were awake. "Hey, AllyIzz!" July shouted, giving me a hug that nearly made my eyeballs pop out. "Hey July, whats up?" I say, making sure my lungs were still working. "Nothing, much." Lindsey says, opening a Diet Coke. "Diet Coke in the morning? Really Lindsey?" I giggled. "Hey, it kesps me from falling asleep!" she joked. "So, April, hows you and Donnie?" I questioned April. She blushed. 

"Ooh!" July says, trying to keep the mood up. Mikey stared. "What? April and Donnie had a "thing" for each other?" "Shut up." April says. "Well, not much, I mean, Donnie spends so much time in the lab, you know..." She mutters, completely embarrased. "April and Donnie sittin' on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" July and Lindsey jeer. I rolled my eyes. Those two are sooooo immature! "Morning." We look back. Raph awoken. 

"Morning, hothead!" I shout. He just rolled his eyes. He just went to the dojo. "Hey, who else is asleep?" I say, staring at Mikey. "Uh, Donnie is awake, he is just doing sciency stuff, so Leo, I guess?" He replied, suprisingly blushing to a shade of fushia. An awkard silence raids inside the lair. "Morning!" We look back, AGAIN. Leo is awake. "Morning Leo!" We all say. 

"Uh! I am starving! I will go make breakfast." Mikey mutters suddenly. He left into the kitchen. "Me too," I announce, leaving the room. It was a excuse. I dont know how to cook! I just wanted to talk to Mikey about some stuff. (A/N- Sorry, no romo!) I scrambled inside the kitchen. I just want to because Mikey seemed to be a bit down, and he is my best friend! "Hey, Mikey!" I greeted. Odd. Mikey was crying. "Hey bro, why are you crying?" I asked fondly. Mikey pointed down. Onions. Oh. 

I gave a laugh. "Woah, I thought you were sad about somethin', don't scare me like that!" Mikey smiled, "Im not bawling, am I?" he replied. I smiled fondly. "Hey, can you teach me how to cook?" I ask, slightly hesiatant. "Sure!" he smiles, hugging me tight. 

Wow. I never knew cooking was so boring. All you do is chop stuff, place it in a pot, and hope that it doesn't burn the house. When I thought 5 days passed, the food was ready. "UDWESAWN!!!!!!" Mikey boomed (I ran out of ideas, ok?) "What?" I said, hoping he didnt say "You we will saw". "Its Suploian for "Come and get it!", AllyIzz," he replies. (Stupid autocorrect, when I spelled "Donnie" it changed it to "swokee".) Suploian? What. 

"Ok..." I rolled my eyes again. Whoever made that language must need to get a life. "Hey dudes and dudettes (he winked at the girls) breakfast is ready!" Mikey exclaimed. The others came to the table. The table was as big as a boxing ring. I never noticed about that, I know, I know. 

(A/N- I am very sorry if things are going very slow right now, its just I am waiting for a place to put the problem in (wink wink) and I ran out of ideas, but promise, this story is a good one!) 

After breakfast (why would Mikey put onions in pasta?) Master Splinter came. He looked very troubled. He stumbled inside the room. "Sensei, are you alright?" Leo asked hastily, running to Master Splinty to aid him. "Leonardo, my son, I am fine..." Master Splinty groaned, clutching his head. "Did Mikey throw a coconut at you too?" I joked. Mikey nudged me on the shoulder. "Sensei, are you sure?" Leo asks agakn. Splinty stared into his deep, ocean blue eyes. "Yes." He says sternly. 

A/N- Ooh, intense! What will happen to Master Splinty? Looks like you need to read the next chappy to see what happens! NOTE: The main problem will happen in the next chapter. 

AllyIzzie Out! 


End file.
